Comforting a rough heart
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Place where I put all my lemons and first pairing spin offs at works. Can work among canon time line or can be placed in the same universe. Besides lemons, this also contains nightmares and comforting with a large dose of fluff so be advises. Is OC X Chifuyu pairing and is still work in progress. Besides that, it's also for me to trying to write better lemons. Hey, we live to learn
1. Comforting a rough heart

The first time I wrote a lemon was on request of a reader. Now, I wanted to write one for myself and to see how many of you guys get hooked up by it this time.

Weird thing is that I write better on music and the differences between my music are like day and night. I'm also trying to get a new chapter done of my side project. That was not the only thing I worked on this Sunday. I had done this one before. I'll spend my last week of Christmas at my dad's place, but with three new games, I can be distracted.

Please leave a review at this.

* * *

Kerlongsj woke up after a nightmare, his breath was irregular and heavy as he looked around to get a picture where he was. It was weird to forget where he was, but thanks to the nightmare, he just had, it took some minutes for him to know where he was.

It was not that he had a lot of fears. After all, why would a guy like him have something to be afraid of? He has nothing to fear as unofficial strongest man on the planet. While that was true, Kerlongsj had things to be afraid of. These were fears stemming back from the begin years of his life. He had them after all those years. It was not he was afraid to get killed. No, death was not even close. He was more afraid of getting shunned. By females, the most.

Hackers didn't have women in their lives. At least, not at a young age. Girls mostly came years later, at the end of puberty. But even Kerlongsj case was unique in the hacker world. Most hackers found a girl, but he was always insulted or humiliated by the women he encountered.

He looked to his left, when he whipped some tears of his eyes. He knew that those memories couldn't harm him anymore, but their effect was still lingering. It was hard to live on with those. He wasn't alone. He saw her sleeping. Devil by day, but an angel by night. Peacefully sleeping on his left was Chifuyu Orimura. The first Brunhilde, the first pilot and most of all, his lover. A smile got back on his face when he saw her so defenceless.

She was such a teacher from hell, but the last hours, she acted like a clingy schoolgirl. If somebody found out, especially, her students and admirers, it would cause a major shame and a pain in the ass for Kerlongsj. He didn't mind if his relationship had to be secret. He was glad for most that a woman accepted him. He looked to her and went to the bathroom, filling a glass of water.

In one swoop, it was empty. He felt the water on his sore throat and it helped him a lot. With a groan, he stretched out and looked on his body. His whole body was signed and sealed in scarfs. Cuts, wounds, but the most eye catching ones where the ones on his back. Like two the same, they began on his shoulders and they had the same form which ended on his back. Before he could fill a second glass, his instincts fell a gaze on him. He looked right in the eyes of a Chifuyu Orimura who noticed the warmth drop in her bed.

His gaze went down really quick. Kerlongsj at least wore a trouser, but Chifuyu's night gown left nothing to the imagination of the young guy. He had decencies, but he was still a guy. He had an interest in girls. "A nightmare? The same one?" She asked. Despite being his lover and somehow childhood friend, she still had things for Kerlongsj to discover. She heard Kerlongsj telling of his dream. He nodded. "Yeah, again. I don't get it. Sorry for waking you up." He said at her.

She shrugged on the response and Kerlongsj tensed up as he felt she wrapped her arms around him, feeling her chest pressing against his back and a blush raising on his cheeks. Her hearth rate went up and in his middle, the same thing happened. His breath however remained calm. She looked up to his scarfs and Kerlongsj couldn't hold down a yelp when she touched them. Her cold finger went down the left one. "Do I scare you with those?" He asked finally, somewhat down. He felt her gaze. "No, I". She began startled on his harsh tone. "Don't worry. I'm glad they don't disgust you after all. I don't mind if I scare you." He broke of the hug and went back on the bed, with Chifuyu following him.

He laid down and felt her, next to him. She had enough of it. "Kerlongsj, don't be like that. No matter what the world would say about you, you're the person you are and important to me. I don't care if you're a hacker or leader of them. I told you, you're the only one in the world who can give me a run for my money." Both smiled on that response. But she couldn't break his thoughts. He had to do that. "I know, but I can't help to hate what I became. The things I've done. With everything I accomplished, I've done things I rather didn't. Ten years and still not able to do everything I want or to use it right. So fucking ironic." Chifuyu had enough breaking himself down, so she pulled him a kiss and a hug.

Surprised, her tongue began to dominate his, strong as she was. Kerlongsj was down and let him act like this wasn't something she would allow. She was now sitting on him and in full control of him. This was the only thing that could console him. But it was not the only thing. Despite Ichika, he was the only guy who stirred something up in her. Her arms got around his neck, holding him tight. "Cut the crap. I told you. You're strong, kind and the only person who knows exactly how to treat me. I want to." Chifuyu was cut off by his kissing. She was surprised, but it didn't take long before she regained control.

In one piece of their relationship, the two went along with the current world order. Chifuyu was dominant, Kerlongsj submissive. At least, she took it over and he had no choice, but to follow her. She felt something hitting her bottom and looking down, Kerlongsj member was hard enough. "Geez." She spoke as a girl. "You can never behave." That pulled a trigger on Kerlongsj. "You're not the one to talk." He grope her breast, causing her to moan. "What's this?" He asked. If you would ask what part of the girl Kerlongsj liked most, it were breasts. Hr nipples were erect as Kerlongsj played with them, moving them up and down, he felt something wet on his right leg.

With a devilish grin and without a warning to her, he began to suck on her nipples. Her left one to be precise. He moved the other one, softly up and down. He wasn't rough with her, that would never work, but he had a liking of teasing her. Her moans became longer and more heavy, making Kerlongsj to went on. He was still as gentle to treat her. Despite how rough he acted around students or in fights, this part was surprisingly soft. What did you want? He had no idea how to treat a woman, so this was his way.

His instincts demanded to be rough and let Chifuyu be on his mercy, but he ignored them. This was not his way, so he stayed calm and gently went on. Chifuyu found it was enough on teasing, so his member was groped and Kerlongsj groan came from below. "That's enough." With the look in her eyes and her voice, it was enough for Kerlongsj to gulp. Yep, he was afraid.

The young hacker leader who could destroy the world without breaking a sweat, was afraid. Now, Chifuyu and he got along well, but teasing her, always backfired and that effect was triggered. His lover, the mighty Brunhilde, didn't like to be teased as she preferred to be the teaser. It wasn't a matter of the current society, but just a matter of pride. Kerlongsj was down below everything a humble man. Still, he obeyed Chifuyu's order to turn around. He closed his eyes and prayed she wouldn't go too far. He never took her for having great secrets on this part of her life, but he didn't know.

Suddenly, he felt her hands on his back, going up and down. He turned his head and saw Chifuyu enjoying it. Even for Kerlongsj, she was or at least have sadistic tendencies. Not that it surprised him, but he was far from being a M. Or not in the way you expected. He didn't like being humiliated or hit by a whip. Not at all, he hated it. But he had little issue with being a bit rough sometimes. Not that he liked pain like a M would, but have some restraints or being rough was no problem. He hoped that when Chifuyu in this way would at least stay on his back. For a guy, it feels the same way down there as for a girl.

Luckily, she went on his head and felt her biting and liking his ear. Normally, somebody would react by it, but Kerlongsj remained calm and didn't let out a voice. His ears weren't sensitive at all. He could withstand it without breaking a sweat. He enjoyed it, but if she wanted him to let out a voice, she had to find something else. It was her turn to smile as she licked his neck. It was just a small drop, but Kerlongsj almost climaxed by it. He grope the blanket and held on. His neck was really sensitive, even for the slightest teasing. He looked to the pilot, but he knew she wouldn't let her prey go. Being controlled by her made him to look back and let her have her fun. He endured it, but his groans filled the room. He enjoyed it, but it was his place where she had control over him.

Finally, he could turn around as Chifuyu let her hacker go. "You know it hate it. I can't handle tricks as much you can't handle mine." Kerlongsj turned to her. "I don't think we're going to sleep after this. I have thought many times on what we did last summer." Chifuyu pushed him down with a smile. "Our second time. It has been too long." She brought her hips down his and he was enjoying himself letting her handle it. While the two spent a lot of times together, it was their second time. They experimented and they did some things like finding each other's weak spots, but it has been since last summer.

Despite letting her handle it, he let out a groan. Chifuyu found it cute, she was getting off by it. she liked him letting her take control over him and made such a face. Kerlongsj didn't move after that. He got back up, causing Chifuyu to be surprised. She had control over the foreplay, but he was the one who had to do this. Last summer, proved he was better at this point. For how strong Chifuyu was, she was a maiden not too long ago. So the 'dirty' parts of life were unfamiliar. "Stop." Kerlongsj brought out to her. "Let me do this. It's not being in the upper hand, but it's more than I don't want you to be in pain." He kissed her in surprise.

She laid down, with him on top. Kerlongsj did the same things last summer, namely, making her to loosen up so he could get in. With slowly groping, she could finally let Kerlongsj in her. But it wasn't over yet. She waited in anticipation for what to happen next. Kerlongsj wouldn't fuck he senseless, but he remained gentle to her. Her licked her ears and pinched her nipples, so she would relax. "Chifuyu, how horny are really? You act like a girl on this and I'd rather not have to push yourself;" He didn't tease her just for the sake of teasing. It was for her comfort.

The moans, the sweet voice Chifuyu had. What she said. These were only meant for Kerlongsj. Nobody else was allowed to know of it. Kerlongsj was actually honoured by it. he didn't let her rest, but the moans filed the room further. "Please. Don't stop being kind. I'm nearly there." On the same moment, Kerlongsj released his semen, she came. The scream of her came together with his groan. He got from her, laid on his back. Both were out of breath. After a few minutes, they looked at each other, happy. "Kerlsj. I don't care what someone else would say or think. You're mine and that's final." And Kerlongsj found she was right and he was happy to be hers as she was his.

* * *

My second lemon or actually first, I see the previous one as lime. I wrote this and changed it here and there. I found it interesting to write about the relationship the two have and I still don't want to change To the Other End of the World from T. Not because I don't like lemons, no it's because I'm positive one eleven year old reads my stories, namely my younger cousin.

On blood and fights, he has older than his age, but on this kind of thing, he is rather young, so until he has some idea on this, I'll keep my more important stories T. Also, because he is my drawer. I like to keep it that way.

Saluut.


	2. In the snow

I got the request of TheCarlosInferno to make a new lemon spin off. Because I updated Kyrati in ISA a few days ago and because I'm bored with the High school DxD for now, I decided to make one.

This is completely off the current story line and I hope you guys like it.

For the ones who came here for a lemon, too bad perverts. This is NOT a lemon, but more like a fluff fic which I wanted to do for a change.

If you guys that I make a lemon again, please leave a review or sent me a PM. Hell, I would even go as far you can decide the setting and of if you want that I use my other OC's as pairups.

Important note. I will only accept making those with the pairs I have created. That is because I made those pairs for a reason. I cannot change that now. It won't fit in my mindset.

Oh and I will not do yaoi, yuri or have more than two players at it. I don't have a GF, but I found that romance is very important.

If it doesn't get too squishy after all. LOL.

* * *

Kerlongsj walked to the snow and looked to his breath becoming clouds in the cold sky. He found the scenery beautiful. Everything was painted white by the heavy snowfall. He couldn't help, but like it. He couldn't care if it was at home or at Japan.

Snow and winter, he just liked it. The early hours of darkness, the cold. He could spent hours inside with his friends of he played outside with Anaton. Still, he wasn't alone. Someone came along. He turned to see his. Well, how could you call her, girlfriend, wife, fiancée? He couldn't know.

His friends called her his mate. It was in between of girlfriend and wife. Well, the two were like that. He walked back to her when she tripped. "Ah, dammit." She cursed. Kerlongsj sighed and walked back. "Chifuyu, really? You are the one who suggested to come to this all out onsen, but you hate the walk."

She sent him a glare, he just tilted his head. He was the only and sole person who could survive the death glare. He offered her a hand. "Can you get up?" She shook her head. "Sorry, my legs." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "You cannot walk? Are you kidding? The great Brunhilde gets tired of walking in the snow?"

Unlike most people, he often mocked Chifuyu with the title. Like most hackers, he had zero respect for the Brunhildes and that included Chifuyu. With that, he meant that he respected her person, but would mock on every time when he could on her title.

Chifuyu accepted that. She was used to it. Kerlongsj was the only one who could do it. After all, he stopped an army of Infinite Stratos and was the leader of the Legals. The only faction in the world that could fight against the Infinite Stratos and was the cover up of Kerlongsj late family

Right now, there were only three Orlejov's living. Kerlongsj, the young boy Anaton and the old man Matthew or like Kerlongsj him, Matthijs.

Kerlongsj sighed. "Get on." He said while he offered her his back. She looked up and down. "You think I will let you carry me?" She asked mockingly, but with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Okay, I'll leave you here to die." He announced the fact and walked away. "Hey, wait." He stopped and looked back.

"Can't you heal me?" The man shook his head. "No, it's too damn cold. At the hotel, I'll promise I'll patch you up." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow, but understood. Kerlongsj had to remove his gloves on his hands. Because it was twenty degrees below Celsius, his finger would freeze up. She smiled and got in his back.

She tugged on tight to his back. It didn't surprise her that Anaton liked it so much. "Am I not heavy?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "Not at all, you're comfortable and nice to carry." Chifuyu sighed on his dense response. Of course, by her jacket, her assets were well hidden. She tensed up when he held close to her legs.

She smiled and softly kissed his neck. "Agh. Chifu. Please." She smiled. "Sorry, I just acted on my instinct." Kerlongsj shrugged. "No problem. It' just surprised me. And you know how ticklish I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed his carrying him. She knew a lot of Kerlongsj and his ways.

He might have had a little bit of a brother complex, but still. His was more like to act like a father to his little brother and to mess around with him. She knew how he and Anaton were together and how close the two were. She had her own brother, Ichika. Still, it was so different between the two Orimura and the two Orlejov's.

Secretly, she was envious of Anaton. The boy was sitting in his neck, even when Kerlongsj was in a fight. She had seen the fights when the two fought. She began to see Anaton as her own younger brother.

Eventually ,they reached the hot springs. Kerlongsj and she were now off for a week. They wanted to go somewhere remote. Everywhere they went, they saw the glares of women at Kerlongsj. How dared he get close to the woman that was the top of society? How dared he taint her?

Chifuyu didn't care and neither did he, but he wanted to get away from those looks. Why did he had to hide the fact that Chifuyu was his GF?

They checked in, glad that they didn't have a lot of luggage. The owner, an older lady, looked at them. "Ah, right. Chifuyu Orimura. You're the Brunhilde, right?" Kerlongsj feared that they got the same disapproval from the woman. "Good job and you are who sir? Sorry, I can't read English." Kerlongsj nodded.

"My name is Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov." The woman smiled. "You two aren't married, right? So what are you? Engaged or just close?" Both got a blush and stammered. Kerlongsj could catch his breath. "Let's take the last."

"Ah, young love is the most beautiful." Kerlongsj and Chifuyu were relieved. Chifuyu placed a hand on her heart and Kerlongsj sighed. He took the luggage and carried to the room he and Chifuyu would share.

They changed in the outfits they had in the springs and after a delicious meal, they went to the baths. Kerlongsj has never been in such a hot springs, but was glad to sit around Chifuyu. The two went in the hot spring. Kerlongsj was sitting on the stones while having Chifuyu in his lap.

The man did his very best to keep his member down from ruining the moment. Chifuyu smiled at him. "Kerlongsj. If you're keeping yourself down like this, it's going to hurt you." Kerlongsj sighed and gave a hug from behind. He wrapped her arms around her belly, just below her breasts.

"No, I don't want to. I want to enjoy some moments without the time we have to screw each other's brain out." Chifuyu looked a bit surprised and held on to him. "You're really sweet at moments like these? You know that."

Kerlongsj let her face him. "Chifuyu? I never had someone like you. Not in my normal life as far as I can remember, not in this life, so I have you and I will never let go."

"Till death do us part." Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, even beyond that. If you're dead, I'll follow. If I die, well, that's up to you. I'm not going to let you decide that. Besides, we're going to live for a long time."

Chifuyu looked surprised by that, but Kerlongsj just shrugged. "You do realize that my family is after you and me." Kerlongsj gave her a grin. His grin. "Even so. You do realize that I'm the grandson of the man that nearly killed your family. If I can't do that, what good am I?"

Chifuyu went to sit closer to him till the point their foreheads touched. "I don't care. We're here now and I won't allow you to die. After all, I'm yours."

"As much I'm yours." The two were now sitting really close and Kerlongsj made the move to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his head and he did the same for her back. He was careful not to touch something of her assets, but to focus on her back. He held her close for the hug.

She stopped for a second and saw it began to snow. Kerlongsj looked up as well. "Well, are we going to sit here or are we going to move back to our room?" Kerlongsj sighed and took her out the bath.

"Let's go to our rooms. Right?" Chifuyu held on the man. For now, she was happy. Kerlongsj was hers and despite the gender rules, she felt safe. 'So this is how it feels when someone looks out for you and when someone protects you.'

* * *

Okay, we're done. I wanted to do something like this and the reason I placed it under the story Comforting a rough heart was just to troll you guys. I have my moments.

It's a bit inspired by Footie Pajamas. You can find it under my favorite stories. It was also helping me a bit. It are some things I got at the back of my head. Just something stupid.

Okay, remind what I said above people. Till next time.

Saluut.


	3. The wants of a heart

Well, my mood is easily switched. From a mercenary fic to a dark one and to a lemon which in my case are often highly romantic. Hey, I can't help it if I can a romantic soul like that. If this published this evening, well, I'm an idiot in that case. I spent way too much time on this site.

But hey, sex sells and why shouldn't I profit from it? There is one thing I like to say. This is a romance story, okay. If you want some hardcore, I suggest you go find yours. I'm not in that kind of shit. I read an RWBY (Hey, it's nice and Arkos is super adorable) lemon with some BDSM in it. While it was highly interesting, it's not something I would do.

First, I'm not in that shit. Second. I cannot imagine it.

And I'm not going to do that. Oh, and maybe I should let you guys know if you read this. I will not update To the other end of the world until I got forty reviews. Last one got only four reviews and that ticked me off. I can't help it, but I just hate it. I spent a long time on these, especially on those kind of stories.

* * *

Chifuyu and Kerlongsj had been in the cabin, sharing the same bed. It had been one long to day training. Both warriors were exhausted. Kerlongsj could hardly stay awake.

Chifuyu on the other hand was also tired, but thanks to her Reiki, combined with her Passive which she learned to control, she wasn't so tired as the man lying next to her.

In the evening, Kerlongsj had to knock out Shiori. He couldn't help it, but the women was getting annoying at moments. The point was that even if she wanted to study Chifuyu, Kerlongsj wouldn't have sex with Chifuyu when she was looking.

Not to mention the two were hungry. Since he ever came to the academy, Chifuyu had been seizing him. The funniest thing was that despite the two were virgins till last summer, they had been doing it a lot. What did you expect of those two?

It was not just having their hormones taking control over them. Both had lost too much, both had suffered for too long. The two were warriors, killers. When dealing cold business of death, it feels nice to have a warm person next to you.

Kerlongsj woke up and saw Chifuyu sitting on his lower body. He looked at her and couldn't help, but noticing her curves. He made a sigh. "I guess you want to make a round?" He offered her.

Chifuyu smiled, but before she could act, Kerlongsj went to sit up, leaning at the pillow. "Look, I'm tired, but for you, I'd do anything, but we have some things to make up."

Chifuyu looked to him, surprised, until she forgot a thing. Kerlongsj wasn't aggressive. Not in fighting and not in this. But flip his switch and this man would go all out. He launched at her and begin to kiss her.

Their lips touched, first softly and after that, they got closer. She nipped on his lip and he wrapped his arms around her body. She messed with his thick blond hair.

Finally, they broke it out off and some drool got between them. She looked in his eyes and understood his determination. In those eyes, she saw a man that would love her to the end of time and would go to hell for her. A man that would sacrifice himself for her.

Those green grey eyes told her how much he loved, trusted and cared for her. Chifuyu made a smile. When her arms were wrapped around his back, she could feel his scars, his wounds.

But also his muscles, his strength, his bones. She hadn't found a man like him and she'd be stupid if she let him go. She would stick him till the end of his time.

Chifuyu got on his lower body and removed his pants. She looked at him and smiled at him. "Well, someone is eager." With a grunt, he took her breast and began to massage them. She forgot a little other thing. Kerlongsj hated to be teased. You could do whatever you want with him, but you didn't have to tease him.

He began to softly grab the soft flesh while he began to suck on the other nipple. The force he'd use was getting her in near heaven. Kerlongsj was just softly sucking it, enjoying it. "Kerl, Kerl, Kerlsj. Please. No." She moaned, but knew better he wouldn't stop. He loved to tease her.

After all, she looked so damn adorable when she was like that.

After that, he let her go and looked at her. "I told you that you have to stop teasing me. And you don't have to tell me anything." When he got near her entrance, he felt her juices coming down. He looked at her with a look he only could.

Finding someone funny, adorable, cute, but also seeing her as woman.

She forced him down and she looked at him. "Do I need to ask?" Now, the aura of her ever sharp katana was softened. It was like it matched Kerlongsj hidden knife and calmed down. It just matched.

"No, I understand." He swept her, so she laid below him. "I know you like it more than I'm on top." Kerlongsj grunted when he and Chifuyu connected.

Her soft moans became louder while she called his name. After that, he took her up and laid himself down. "Well, I started and now." He began to thrust from below. She enjoyed his pace and could go with him. He touched her curves, going down from her hips and to her curves.

After that, he took her breast, groping them.

She enjoyed it and she got faster and faster. He did what she asked of him. He went faster and faster, but nevertheless, she could keep up with him. Eventually, she felt him coming and in the same time, she came. Some warm semen got out of her.

Both were catching their breath. Kerlongsj didn't know what was more tiring. This training from literally hell or having his lover having her way with him. She got down and kissed him.

They just kissed and she wrapped her arms around him. She laid down and put her hand on his chest. "Kerlongsj. Wow. I can't believe we did again." Kerlongsj sighed and looked outside. "Well." He said. Chifuyu followed his worried gaze.

"Something is bothering you." Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, the tales, the tales." He looked to her. He got up and Chifuyu sat up. "I heard from your family. I, I just." He whipped his eyes. "I cannot believe the things that I heard. I'm just." Chifuyu took his cheek and forced him to face her.

"You're worried that I will fall for Ichika." Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, I'm not afraid for that. I'm just. If things come down to it. I am afraid that your Reiki will take over and that you'll change. Chifuyu. I don't want that."

Chifuyu sighed and leant in for a kiss while sitting on his lap. "Kerlongsj. We don't know what our future will bring. We don't know what will happen. There are things that will change. And know this." She placed a hand on his chest and took his own hand, placing on her own. "I will always love you. How can I not? You're admirable, strong, kind and you are the only guy I think I'd ever could love."

Kerlongsj smiled and in her brown, reddish eyes, he could read the emotions. They were the same as his. "I'll take your word for that." He placed his finger on her chest and she felt energy in her glowing. "After all, you're my Passive. And we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." Chifuyu now pushed him down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kerlongsj." He looked at her. "If we're done with fighting? What do you think you're going to do?" Kerlongsj looked back. "There will always be fighting. We always be in some kind of fucking war. But. When we're done with your family, want to start one? I want to be an Orlejov who can raise his own children."

Chifuyu blushed. "Wow. I wasn't seeing that coming. But in that case, how should we name our children?" Kerlongsj laughed a bit. "Let we make a deal? You can choose the name of the girls, I'll choose the one of boys?"

Chifuyu looked at him. "Let we first raise our brothers. That will be shit enough to deal with for now." Kerlongsj grinned. His so familiar grin. "Yeah, that's for sure. But I can get used doing this." Chifuyu kissed him and fell asleep on his chest. Kerlongsj looked back. "Lillo. Yeah, that sounds nice." He muttered and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, for the ones who are nagging that I would make a lemon spin off, here you go. Reviews, please. Writing lemons isn't easy nor comfortable for me.

As for TheCarlosInferno, well, I'm not good with making actual lemons like hard core, so a lot of feels, a lot of romantic stuff, that's something I can do. But writing in detail. Sorry, that's a little overboard.

You know what I'm hoping for somewhere deep inside me? That somehow my friends of my former high school school, where I spent the fifth and sixth year (We don't have middle school in Belgium. After elementary school, we have six years of what we see as high school) would read this. That the guys and girls where I spent to talking to and where I had the best time of my entire fucking life till now, would read this.

That the persons of the Sint-Annacollege would read this and think back at the times. I don't know if you guys read this, but you should know.

Despite everything and the teasing and remarks you idiots gave me, I enjoyed it. Every fucking minute I could spent with you guys. I really liked being around you guys and sometimes, I wish I could play back time. Those days were the best time of my life.

I wish sometimes I'd start earlier on FanFiction. It would help me at some points.

Sorry if I rant up, but if you guys read this, know that I will hold you guys and the memories close. And in the chance you Sigrid, read this, know that I really was crushing on you. I'm sorry that I didn't got the message, but I really hoped we could get close. Maybe as friends. But it didn't turn out that way and now, I don't care.

Maybe that's the reason why I am so much looking for romantic things. Meh, whatever. Sorry for the rant, but I needed that off my heart.

I get off, I hoped you enjoyed this lemon. If you got requests, don't worry asking them.

But no yuri, no yaoi and no more than two players, okay.

Saluut.


	4. Crossed paths, intertwined fates

Yo, been a while since I've been writing on the spin off.

This is an idea I got after one of my longest followers left a review on latest chapter. It came playing in my head and I thought why not.

This is also a notion I have been giving you. Due to extreme luck, I now finally have a computer for this evening, so I can do a short chapter. This isn't a lemon, this isn't even something of love, but I think you'll like it anyway.

(If new followers or readers don't know how I get this, read Crossed Paths. It also got some small references to other stories)

The future is unknown, things aren't set in stone. This is a could be if things turn out right. Things can change, this is just something that could happen.

* * *

The door closed with a slam, indicating that the daughter of the house has been returned. A smile got across the face of an older women. She was reaching her early forties, still she was a beauty to reckon. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her brown eyes were still as sharp as always.

Still, they softened when they saw the girl walking in the room. She was fifteen now and nothing indicated this was a half-blood Japanese. Like her mother she had black hair, though to a lesser extent that it could be seen as very dark brown.

Like her mother, she got brown eyes, a sharp visage and her curves were subtle, but not unseen.

"Hey, Kaa-san." The daughter greeted her mother. "Welcome back, Haruka. How did school go?" The girl smiled. "Good, I passed for the math test. I can be elected to become a student in the ISA." The older woman smiled.

"That's good news. Got something for you as well. Seems like they want me back at the school and I would only say yes if they would accept you." Haruka got a smile. Of course, only her mother could play off such a trick.

What other teacher could skip around fifteen years to spent time with her children and husband to later come back to the school where they taught the pupils to pilot the most deadly weapon on the entire planet?

Haruka looked to the sky. After the discovery of a few males and the introduction of alternatives, the school didn't have male students for the last ten years. Haruka knew that better than everyone. She smiled. Her family was weird, her parents friends even more.

"Hey, Kaa-chan. Will I don't know, the school maybe accept, males again?" Chifuyu sighed. She had all males in the school. One was an unbelievable problem, another one had more secrets and was covered up by a lot. He skipped a few months and came back later.

"I don't know. We can only see and wait until your father pull some tricks. Still, he still hasn't forgiven Japan. Knowing him, he still haven't forgiven the world. Or at least the IS countries." Her mother crossed her arms and sat down.

"And you can't really blame him." Haruka saw her mother sitting down. "Hey, Kaa-chan. How did you and Tou-san meet?" Haruka tensed up after her mother glared at her daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"I hear a lot on school about him. Lies, the most of them, but I still don't know how so much about him. Not that weird, but still. How did you two meet?"

Chifuyu looked to her daughter and smiled. "Well, that's a long story."

Meanwhile in Flanders. Around three kilometers in the sky.

The members on the ship looked to the commander of their vessel. Well, their commander, not the one who was at the rudder. They saw a fourteen year old boy controlling it. He was tall for his age. Like his father and older brother, he had dark blond hair, his eyes were more grey than his father and his built that was long and slender had some muscles collected.

He didn't look like he was bulked up, but it was clear he had a good health condition.

"He isn't doing a bad job for a rookie." One of the crew members commented. Another one punched that man on the arms. "Hey, what do you think? It's our captain son." The words reached the two.

The older man had taken his son on the ship to teach him how to control the vessel. He was glad he could live long enough to raise him. Well, now, he had to teach him the path he would walk. The boy heard the words and clenched his teeth.

"Relax." He looked to his father. "You're doing a fine job, Lillo. And don't let those words bother you. You are you, you will take up your set of skill." The son looked up and smiled. "You and Bracchan has done a good job with teaching me. Still, I don't think I'll leave the nest soon." The man smiled and looked up.

"Don't worry." He rushed through the hair of his son. It was his second child and he was proud of what his boy already accomplished. He was more glad that this time he could finally raise his son.

"I won't let you go for a while." The boy nodded and steered the vessel. "How does it feel? Being master of this vessel." A sigh came as answer. "I have seen you and Brother seeing this so many time. It isn't easy, but it is fun."

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough. It's true that fighters are faster, but they can be taken out a lot faster and they aren't as easy to learn." The father commented. "Hey, Ouwe. I have another question."

The man looked up. It was rare his son spoke to him like that. The tone that carried no nonsense, a trait he got from his mother. "When me and the lads are ready, are you going back to Japan?" The father leant against the vessel edge. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"It's just. I understand that you're mad. I still do. But. This isn't good for you. Not for you, not for mum, not for me, not for my older sister, not for my younger brother or sister. They need you as much I do."

The man sighed. True, the way Japan treated his and his organization after the things he did to save the world were a huge cool down between Flanders and the near rest of the world. To think they nearly executed a man that had nothing to do with the war he and the world was dragged into. A man that just got at the wrong place at the wrong time and that got the worst thing you could imagine to have as a man.

The fact that he went to the USA was one of the toughest thing he had to do, but the father guessed it was for the best. After all, the male he was talking about was shot down in nearly every institution. If he had to move to the other side of the Atlantic to escape from that, he would do that.

The man tried to get the male pilot back, but he would only return if things would clear up. And even so. He heard that the pilot got close to a pilot there and learned to live at the place. Maybe the leader of the ship shouldn't be so selfish. After all, everyone got the right to earn happiness in their lives

As for himself, he left Japan a few years ago with his oldest son.

"I don't know. I know it isn't good. But still." Lillo shut up, knowing he went far enough. He looked to his dad. The man had reached his late thirties. His hair was now brown with some streaks of blond, green grey eyes and he still had his scars covered over his face. He wore them with proud like a warrior should.

"Hey, ouwe. How did you and mom meet?"

Kerlongsj sighed and crossed his arms. "That, my dear Lillo, is a long story. I guess it's now nearly twenty five years ago. I was a hacker for two years at the time."

"Our first meeting started off quite rocky." Chifuyu told her daughter. Next to Haruka were a few other listeners. Ichika, her younger brother dropped off the two youngest members of the family. When he heard his older sister was talking about the first time she met Kerlongsj who was become the closest thing Ichika had as father, he drove back to pick up Houki and Yuki.

"You never told me how you met. But when you came to save me during the Mosso Grondo championship, you met him once." Chifuyu glared at him, causing him to shut up. "Ichika, I would appreciate it if you would listen."

The man nodded and shut up.

"Turned out they were shot out of the sky. After a beating and 'interrogation they were thrown in the same cell as me." Kerlongsj told his two 'sons.' Well, theoretically, Anaton was his son. Just because the differences between them were nine years the two made up the lie they were brothers.

Well, lie. They had somewhere a blood connection so a complete lie wasn't it all.

"Kerlongsj helped me retrieving the units they have taken from me and your older sister, Houki." Houki was a bit shocked. "So you mean that Nee-san met Kerlongsj-san before?" Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, that was the first I met him and it was also true for your sister, Houki. It was also when your sister started to get close to me, but lost it in the end."

"Wait, Tabane was in love with Chifuyu?" Anaton asked his older brother who took over the ship. "Yeah, she was and I guess still is, in love with Chifuyu. Eventually, we became closer, especially when we lived together for two weeks."

"I remember you telling me something of that." Ichika scratched his cheek. "It was six months before I was introduced to the school." Chifuyu nodded. "Yes, indeed. I was in debt to our country and I had to do a suicide mission. Because Kerlongsj owned me I asked him to help me. That was the first time I noticed how strong he really was."

"Did you and Chifuyu met after you saved me and Ichika during the Second Mondo Grosso Championship?" Kerlongsj nodded. "Yeah, she did a real effort that time. I was locked up in a cell with some other hackers. We broke out and she was there as well. She let us go and well, I guess I owned her for that."

Kerlongsj smiled and enjoyed the shocked reactions of his two 'sons'. Lillo shook his head. "Wait, wait. You owned mum."

"Yeah, she practically let me run away and well, the mission to get back in the favors were something I had to do." Lillo grinned at his father response.

"But you two had a rough time as well." Chifuyu nodded. Haruka's remark was very true. "Your father still didn't fully trust me. When I look back, it's stupid ,but I guess that now, you can't blame him for the actions he did. But then, I was really mad. The things he did."

"When did you two got really close?"

Kerlongsj tilted his head when he heard his son speaking like that. "Well, I guess when she asked me how I felt around her. It was at their end trip and well, when she asked me, I kissed her."

"It was my first kiss and Kerlongsj as well. I guess we two, well, our paths were crossed and our fates intertwined." Ichika grinned. "Since when were you such a romantic soul, Chifuyu-nee?" Chifuyu eyes became harder. "Or was the reason you weren't looking out for a boyfriend not because you were too busy looking for me, but because you were hoping Kerlongsj would fall for you?"

Chifuyu got a blush over her face. "Well, I guess I did. If you put it like that." Everyone was shocked to her act like that. The two youngest fell asleep in the laps of Haruka and Yuki. Houki on the other hand heard more of Kerlongsj than she ever did. Now, she had found a bit more of him and she guessed why he stuck to Chifuyu.

"Old man."

"Chifuyu."

"You really need to make up to her/him." Kerlongsj as Chifuyu sighed. "I guess I have to."

"Both of us still have to play a part. And we have to play that together." Kerlongsj walked to the rail of the ship looking to the East.

"Chifu."

Chifuyu had chased the intruders out her house and her children to their bed.

"Kerlsj."

'Weird on how our destinies turned out, right.' Kerlongsj looked at his hand and felt how Chifuyu agreed. She still didn't cut the link. She was still his Passive, his woman. He was still as bound to her as she was to him.

* * *

Okay, that was refreshing. It was nice to write of events that you wrote of yourself. If you can get an idea of the man I was pointing at, maybe, I should cover his traces. If you didn't. well, I don't care. I'm not spoiling.

Second is that this will be the most of works I'll do the coming weeks on every fic. I'm staying at my mom and like I wrote above, I was lucky to have a computer. But that won't be for every night.

I guess that the last week of May I finally have back time to work on. Dad assigned me as housekeeper and I'm staying there a full week.

I'm still thinking over the rewrite of To the other end of the world. If everything turns out right, I'll start with that in September.

For this summer, that will start for me in June, I'll spend time at The Graduated Student as I want to work on that and on two other major projects, namely Mercenary of no Kingdom and En route to a better life, my RWBY and Highschool DxD fic. But like this one, that will be for after I passed for theory drivers exam.

Saluut.


	5. Moving positions

If you're reading this, you know this is most likely a lemon and because the ones who review my stories are the ones who get rewards in my stories, I'll do the tip and I get the idea.

Also, tomorrow, I'll do one of the two chapters I already did some time ago on To the Other end of the World. I'll give you guys a little hint. The twenty second of July, I'll do a big chapter as it has been a year since I wrote on the story.

Those three updates will be my only ones for my Infinite Stratos hacker fics. I have another story, the Graduated Student and the Irish Street punk that started out as a side project and turned out be a hell of a lot more fun than I originally thought it would be.

It's a rewrite of the canon series with an OC implanted. Overdone as hell it might sound to you, but I find I've done a pretty good job with it all. The OC, Mattheus Adjzof is something unique. He is a normal guy or at least normal guy. No military history, no big experiment, no training.

A twenty year old (at least, I've done something of his age) who got the wrong card in life and ended up with a machine and tries to get something.

The thing of FanFiction at least what I like to do with it, is that I can experiment. I have two stories where you got one more OC, I don't account the hacker fics, those are something else.

One is the story above, the other is En Route to a better life. The point is that I try to be unique. I've done that with Mattheus, I've done that with Jonas Kerevechko. They're guys who are unique in their place.

Mattheus is a guy who is trying to find his way in life and who tends to stand up for himself. He is someone who is trying to live his life without anyone interfering with his life. Jonas is an OC with the emphasis on Original. He is Original in the Highschool DxD genre, because he is a hundred percent normal human. At least, what is normal? He doesn't have a Sacred Gear, isn't an exorcist, no hitman of the Grigori, no special magician. Nothing of that.

But can you call the adopted son of the word best soldier that was trained to become the next generation of his dad normal? And who can fight with nearly every gun pushed in his hands?

That is something I leave up to you.

Sorry if I trailed off. This will be shorter.

Coming chapter lemon. Coming two months. Two updates of the To the other end of the world with a bang on the third. Summer project. The graduated Student and the Irish street punk. Other stories. I'll try to find.

Besides writing. Play a hell of a lot games.

Time for the lemon.

* * *

Kerlongsj looked at his hand and cracked his neck. The day was long back on the school, the training harsh. How many years had gone by? It seemed like not too long he was thrown in a dirty cell and that he was nearly killed in a fight. Kerlongsj shook his head and moved away, back to his desk.

Time had not forgotten to claim him, but his Nanites did a good job. He was reaching his early forties, but he still looked more like a twenty five year old guy.

Course, he could look like his age. Still, he didn't like that. The reason for that?

He didn't want to feel stupid when someone would claim him and fucked him silly. Man, he might be glad he was a Hacker. A Reiki filled woman was something that could kill her partner. Chifuyu might have had good control of her Powers, in bed, she could kill her partner. If it wasn't for him.

Kerlongsj couldn't control Junsuina Reiki as he didn't have that element. The good thing? He was just like Chifuyu an enhanced human.

Not by thousands years of spreading and training in thousand year old martial arts. No, his way was the modern way. He was a hacker. For thirty years nearly. His hair was now brown with maybe a few streaks of blond, his scars were more eye catching and he grew in a grown up male. Time did a good job.

Kerlongsj made a grin and turned to the door. Her presence couldn't go unnoticeable. Especially for him. He looked at her. She didn't look that different from the girl he met in the cell, a life time ago. She only grew curves and if beauty came with age, Chifuyu was a living example.

She sighed. This man. He had given his position as hacker leader for the coming years to went back teaching at this school. He had quit after a few years and came back. Chifuyu shook her head. This man? Where did his priorities lie?

"Ah, Chifuyu? Yo." The man spoke to the Brunhilde. The most dangerous woman on the planet. The strongest, the best, the living example of female superiority. Kerlongsj could still laugh on the faces the female supremacist made after they found that Chifuyu was the lover of a Hacker.

The best example of human scum. At least, that's one of those women called him after she was killed.

By Chifuyu. Kerlongsj stood back and let her kill the group. They had to learn Chifuyu chose her happiness.

Kerlongsj sighed and let his girl come closer. Chifuyu smiled. "Kerlongsj. How is to be back on the school?" Kerlongsj shrugged. This feeling, he was never prepared for it. "Things you get used to. But you're not here for that."

Chifuyu took his wrists and lifted them up. She tugged on his sweater and kissed the man. Kerlongsj made a mental sigh and melted in. He didn't mind. She could give what she want, he would take it. If he didn't have so much pride and his humbleness didn't go to that part, he could be called her sub. Not that they have ever tried that.

It was a give and take in their relationship. It was a give for him this time.

Chifuyu broke of the kiss and had a hungry look in his eyes. Kerlongsj sighed and lifted his left hand. He focused the Nanites on his hand and a black symbol appeared on his hand. Wordlessly, he lifted her hand.

She didn't protest, she didn't react. Chifuyu knew very well what was going to happen. On her hand, only in the color white.

It was their sign of the contract. In every part of the world, Chifuyu would own a man, but not in his case. In their case, Chifuyu belonged to Kerlongsj. She was his Passive. His woman.

Luckily for her, Hackers weren't keen on polygamy. They made just one contract for a woman and stuck a lifetime with them.

Chifuyu had learnt of the contract and seeing more positive points than negative, she took the contract. They kept it a secret. It would cause the world a major shame. Kerlongsj didn't care. At least, she knew that.

Kerlongsj look began to differ. "You really want to?" Chifuyu nodded. "I have an itch." She whispered in his ears, causing him to shiver. His mouth went to her ear. "I'll help you scratching. But not in my classroom? Your bedroom for a change?"

Chifuyu nodded and Kerlongsj swept her of her feet and carried her bridal style. She blushed like crazy, but because the school was empty. He didn't carry her often, both weren't used to showing affection in public. Kerlongsj was too shy and Chifuyu hated it. She enjoyed it.

She tugged on his rugged chest and his arms. How many times did they kill a person? How many times did those light up to activate Nanites? How many times did his fingers activate his hidden blades to kill a person?

Chifuyu once asked him for what he fought. Kerlongsj just turned to her and tapped her heart. "For you. For Anaton. For Ichika. For our friends. But for the most. To protect our little family." Chifuyu had the same vision. She really wondered.

What would happen when she didn't meet this man?

In the bedroom, Chifuyu was softly placed on the bed. This was what she liked about him. Kerlongsj knew just in his heart how to treat her. Soft when that was needed. A warrior when needed. She wasn't his goddess. She was his woman.

She didn't stand above him nor she was below him.

This was an example. He would place her softly on the bed, but wouldn't take of her shoes or caress her feet.

He would never do that. If she would ask him to undress her, he would do that. As lover, that would be normal. As let's say, submissive, he would raise an eyebrow and gave her an electric shock. That was the funny thing.

In regards of that, Kerlongsj was the master and Chifuyu his contracted Passive. Passive got their names because they couldn't work with their Nanites. Not because of sex related matters.

Not that he ever treated her like that. Their relationship was weird, but so were those two?

Chifuyu sighed and undressed herself. Kerlongsj had a faint idea what that meant and began to activate his Nanites. If she was undressing herself, she was on top. Not that he minded. Kerlongsj took of his sweater and trouser. His fingers went over the scars. The latest one was a large where a katana got his organs.

He blushed when Chifuyu's black bra got off ,revealing her assets. Kerlongsj walked to her and began to kiss her. She looked surprised, but enjoyed it. She took his neck and felt how he sat down. She had never thought this man would become so close to her.

Some drool got off their mouths. Kerlongsj smiled and took her on his lap. "Are you sure? I'm too heavy for." She was cut off by his kiss and felt his tongue softly going in. He enjoyed teasing her. He was the only one who could do that. Chifuyu loved him for that.

After that, she pushed him down.

Kerlongsj laid back and she got on his pelvis. Chifuyu showed him a girly smile and her hand caressed exactly where he liked it.

Kerlongsj looked away and Chifuyu sighed. Teasing was the most hated part for the hacker. Whenever she did, he would shut down and refuse to look at her.

Chifuyu sighed and Kerlongsj felt her stopping the tease. She smiled and went on his position. She had problems the first time as Kerlongsj would often take the lead. She positioned herself and Kerlongsj could not say he didn't like this.

Her violent thrusts were met by his movements having no problem to keep up. She had grinded her ass in his pelvis and Kerlongsj couldn't contain himself. He took her tits and groped them. He softly teased her and played with them.

Chifuyu moans became louder, met by his grunts. They called each other sweet names, whispered, but still, they could hear that. She loved the times when she took over. Kerlongsj was a good guy, but he was sometimes too sweet. He would never let lose control. So when she wanted it rough, she had to do that herself.

If that was the worst thing, she didn't have to complain. Even in those cases, Kerlongsj was good at this. She began to enjoy him and his edges.

Chifuyu bit in his neck after she came. She felt the hot semen going down in her. Kerlongsj breathed. He was prepared for it. But every time Chifuyu would do this, he ended up exhausted.

Chifuyu rolled over him, with a healthy blush. She looked back and rolled to an embrace. In a kiss, the two settled it. Kerlongsj touched her eyes and felt a tear coming down.

It was not because of the latest action. No, Chifuyu thought back on it. The days when they had taken up arms and had a final fight to end their pasts and seal their future. She had always thought that Kerlongsj couldn't be cruel or do things that were out his league.

Seemly, he could. But it was not because of that.

Kerlongsj sighed and pulled her in a hug. "Ssssh, Chifuyu. Please." He whispered and held her close. "I'm sorry for the times you thought back. You are one of the most important person in my life. You can say my number one. But please. I care a lot for you. If you ask me to make a choice between you or anyone else, I'd choose you. You're my Passive after all. But don't ask me."

Chifuyu sighed and looked up to him. "I can't demand that of you."

"You're my girl. My woman. You're the one that gave me children. That are my most important reason to live. For a Hacker, before children. There are two other person. One. Their Passive. Being you. Second. My Brother." Chifuyu looked to him.

"I still couldn't believe you made a pact with him like that." Kerlongsj smiled. "Azalof did the same thing to save my life. It's nothing more than normal that I would make sure his last wish, Anaton would survive. Do not ask me to choose, because I never would and could do that. He can't ask me the same. I'm strong enough to save you and him."

Chifuyu sighed. "So that's the reason why you have no problem I'm still taking care of Ichika?"

"If you allow the same thing with my brother, I think it would be nothing more than right I'd allow the same thing? But eh. I don't think you're finished and I'm neither."

* * *

And with that, it's ended. Don't bother looking for the events in my stories I sometimes mentioned, I haven't written them. They're safely stored in my head.

As for the planning in the summer, look up. As for coming lemons, well, I'll hope I get some more ideas.

For other stories, like Mercenary of no Kingdom or Visitors Team KMJR, that can also take a while. First I want to finish my story for this summer, maybe work on the Highschool DxD fanfic and after that, I'll see what I can do.

For coming lemons, let me just say. That I'm open for ideas and that if you have suggestions, I would love it to write about them. I'm not so much for all the graphic stuff, but if you want some fluff with lemon, I don't think I'll do a bad job.

As for new ideas, maybe a Ichhouki or Raton X Charlotte. With those two girls, I think I'll have some fun. When I talk about Ichika, it will my Ichika. The one after the initiation, the hacker like.

With Charlotte, she might say that Ichika is an ecchi, but let's face it. She was one of the biggest female perverts I have ever seen in anime. I mean? Really, her World Purge idea. I can work with something like that.

As always, please a review and I'm sorry if I let up too much above, but I think if you like one of my stories, I really think you'd appreciate the other ones as I use a similar style and I like trying something original.

As for more ideas for new stories, check out Kyrati in ISA. I got two more ideas on that story and I would love some feedback, but it's hardly relevant to this kind of story.

As Kerlongsj, I have one more idea. What if our Flemish Devil would get sucked up in a dimensional portal and ends up in the world of DxD? How would our hacker Devil deal with real ones? That's something I can be talking about.

Some of you guys, I see you tomorrow, other ones, later.

Saluut.


	6. New things to do

Been a while since I wrote a lemon on this story. Sorry I took so long.

I'm got this in my notebook but I think I can publish it online. The other reason is simple. It's incredible how fast things can change on the Division. Yesterday, I was playing in the DZ. Bunch of other players, maybe some rogues. But no kills on me.

We helped each other out in groups, then left each other. That's why I play in the DZ. To get some goods. Now, I played just for two minutes and I'm gunned down by a bunch of fucking Rogues. Sorry, I needed to get it out. I hate those guys. It's part of the game but I just hate it. I hope the Division is going to make two parts. One you can't turn Rogue and one you can.

Now, that's out of the way. Let's begin this chapter which I consider my first real lemon.

* * *

Kerlongsj woke up longer than normal. When you wake up in a weird place, the first thing you noticed was that the place, the bed was different. Kerlongsj never slept or woke up on his back. The most preferred position was on his belly.

So he couldn't believe he was sleeping on his back. Despite that, Kerlongsj felt something else weird. He took away his blanket and what he saw was interesting, disturbing and amazing. All in a perfect mix. It was a sight.

Chifuyu Orimura, the Brunhilde and his lover, was on his bed. At the end of his crotch. His member was awake before him. Chifuyu looked like a kid who was trapped on a cookie. Bemused by his girlfriend actions, he threw the blanket off the bed. He used his underarms to give him a better position.

He could see her beautiful, voluptuous body. Chifuyu was as naked as he was and man, was it interesting. He didn't know and on the threat of his life, she beat Houki on breasts. Maybe the young kendo maiden would eventually defeat

Kerlongsj however, had no reason to complain. He could do worse and he couldn't do better. He had done a good job, catching her. Chifuyu sat up as well. She was honestly surprised. She heard rumors that Western men were bigger but eight inches were enough for her. She and Kerlongsj had done a lot in the past months expect for oral.

Despite being ashamed by her actions, she knew perfectly Kerlongsj wouldn't be bothered by it. That said, her lover liked an explanation.

"Chifuyu, not that I complain. Frankly, I'd be a moron if I did but a bit more info on why the Brunhilde is working down there." His tone was amused.

To be honest, Kerlongsj didn't like oral. Not that he was a saint, he was called Devil after all. He liked to experiment at some things which he did sometimes with her. He had fingered Chifuyu a good amount of times and she had jerked him off.

Kerlongsj found oral a bit dirty and wouldn't force his girl doing anything she didn't like. The fact she did it on her volition and that she had taken out her boxers, she enjoyed it. She had done out of free will. Funny thing of sharing the bed with a Hacker, especially as pilot, was that both had stamina. A Hacker could makes his body compatible with his woman.

Chifuyu decided to give him an answer. "Well, I heard in the faculty that a guy really liked this and that it would be interesting to do."

Kerlongsj right eye got a pleasant twitch. "I wouldn't take you for a girl that would believe such rumors but."

He made a grunt and sat up further.

"How about you give me a real treat?"

Chifuyu blinked on what he told her.

Kerlongsj sat on the bed while Chifuyu sat between his knees on hers. The eight inches of her boyfriend were wrapped between her breasts.

Besides that, Chifuyu and Kerlongsj had a healthy blush on their faces. Kerlongsj was especially around his cheeks and you could notice it because of his blond hair. His thick hair made him look adorable for Chifuyu. It turned her even more on, because the blush covered his scars.

"You know, I never took you for a breast lover." Kerlongsj smiled at her.

He knew how Chifuyu wanted to be seen. A strong, independent woman who could take on the world. It was funny.

She had never seen a guy who could match her. It made her believed the ideas of female supremacy. Kerlongsj and the Hackers proved her wrong. Their leader was good enough to match her.

And at him, she would show a different side. That of a giddy, curious schoolgirl. Kerlongsj never took her as a romantic. Not that he complained. Frankly, he welcomed it. An overconfident woman would be sure to put him off. Chifuyu wasn't.

She was shy in the deepest part of her heart.

Something only Ichika as her brother and Kerlongsj knew. That the two were allowed to see. Now Chifuyu took the trembling member of Kerlongsj from her breast and she began to lick him. Kerlongsj eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He never had felt something like this. Sure, he screwed her and she screwed him but this sensation was something new.

"Chif…. Chifu." It was hard to speak for him. It was too big to fit in her mouth and could only touch and lick him. The tip was really sensitive and Kerlongsj made a loud grunt.

Chifuyu recognized the grunt and wouldn't stop her boyfriend's torment. "teasing the tip, Kerlongsj couldn't help it.

"Chifuyu, I'm cumming." Chifuyu saw it coming down. Too much to slow, he came a load. Sperm seemed just to come from him. She looked at his member.

Chifuyu released him and her surprised look was sure to turn him on again. Chifuyu looked him. Before, she could act, Kerlongsj made a sigh.

"That's why. It's not enough to calm down." Chifuyu smiled.

"Ready to go again?" Kerlongsj grinned and took her from the ground, throwing her on the bed. He pushed her down, his hands making a comfortable prison.

"Sure, we're not done yet. But now, it's your turn." Kerlongsj got down to her place. He didn't really know what to do exactly. Fingering was one thing, licking another. He began to lick her. With his fingers, he was massaging other parts.

Chifuyu expected him to be good, his fingering had proved that but this was beyond good. He was mind-blowing. Kerlongsj insisted two fingers in her pussy while his thumb was rubbing her clitoris. That proved too much.

"Kerlsj." His nick-name. It wasn't really helping. It turned him even more on, combined with her moans. Kerlongsj could swear he would just come from that. Kerlongsj frowned and worked on.

She loved the way his fingers and his tongue replaced each themselves. When his fingers were inside, he played with her right breasts with his other hand and he sucked at the other. That pushed her over the edge. Kerlongsj decided to wrap things up.

He then kissed his girlfriend, entering his tongue in her and that kiss was hot enough with the other effects. She came screaming in his mouth and his fingers felt crushed in her walls.

He pulled his fingers out, looking at the liquid. Chifuyu saw him licking his fingers clean.

"You don't have to." She said.

Kerlongsj looked at her. "You're easy and I'm just returning the favor." Chifuyu would slap him. Kerlongsj pushed her down but she would have nothing of it.

She knew her partner could tease her. Chifuyu hated it but Kerlongsj always made sure he'd return the favor at one point.

She had enough and flipped him.

"Let's see how easy you are." Due to her moans, Kerlongsj was aroused like never before. She took his dick and slowly it entered her pussy. "Chifu." He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched on the blankets.

"Loosen up, you're too damn tight." He wasn't joking. He had done it before, but at this point, he would guessed she was tighter than the first time.

She felt her boyfriend filling her up. Kerlongsj smiled at her and when he was fully in her, the two began to work.

Her hips were going fast. Kerlongsj took his hands planting them on her rear. He enjoyed the flesh in his hands. When she came down, he worked his way up. He used so much force he had to keep her on his place. Doing it like this was new.

But because Kerlongsj owned her something he let her have it. "Ah, … Kerlsj… Don't…. Shit. This is…" Kerlongsj enjoyed it. His groans were more rough, coming from below he, making him sound like an animal.

He might be one but he was her animal.

Kerlongsj then sat up, his legs wrapping around her. She felt the heath building under her stomach.

She had never been interested in pleasuring herself and love was low on her list. She began to moan, louder than before.

"Kerlongsj, I'm going to cum." The second she said that, she felt his dick throbbing more. He had tried to hold it in until she was close enough. "Chifuyu, please. I'm as well." He began to clench his teeth.

"Kerlongsj, fuck. I'm…" Her climax pushed him over the edge.

"Chifu. Damn." He released his load inside her. Even if he wanted to pull it out, he had no option. She was so tight that it was impossible. Chifuyu's raged breath began to calm down. Kerlongsj was still inside her, feeling his heath going down. He waited until he was limp enough to pull it out. She fell next to him.

Soft semen dropping out of her. His semen.

"Wow, I don't know about you," Kerlongsj pulled her to him.

"But I never felt this good." He wasn't lying. The warm up was really making a lot up.

He did it more than a few times with her and came more than once in her at the same time. Still, this was the highest climax he ever reached.

Dizzy, she closed her eyes. Chifuyu wrapped her arms around him. At this point, she didn't know to scold or to kiss him. She preferred the last one but opted the first.

"Idiot. You held yourself back so I could have my climax before yours." Yes, his Nanites could even do that.

Kissing her forehead, he gave her a smile.

"You're angry at me because I wanted you make feel good?"

He asked with a honest expression. "I told you. I treat you as a woman and that part belongs to my duty as well." Chifuyu cursed at him but pulled him in for a kiss.

"If I didn't know better, I say, I hate you. Still, I don't know if I made a good choice by letting you screw me." Kerlongsj grinned at her concern.

"Hey, I love you besides our bodies were already compatible before I used my magic." Kerlongsj said while Chifuyu kissed his cheeks.

"It's weird that I end up with you. But you're good. I never felt anything like this. Even with others."

Shit.

Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "You've done it before? I thought I took your virginity." Kerlongsj didn't look offended like most guys would be, just curious. He didn't expect Chifuyu to have a filled love life.

Chifuyu blushed a storm. This would be extremely awkward. Luckily, Kerlongsj was open minded. "You did." She said, turning to him.

"Officially." She dug her grave but he would get it out of her.

"You're my first male partner. One time, Tabane tied me up and she tried some perverted play on me. You're a guy but compared to her, you're not perverted at all. Just a normal guy. But what she did."

Chifuyu shuddered on the memory. Kerlongsj met Tabane a few times and that would surely fit with her. "I get the message. Yikes." Chifuyu smiled at him.

"But you liked this?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"It was amazing but next time, give me a warning." Chifuyu returned the nod.

"Promised. One question. I won't get pregnant." She was a bit late on that. It wasn't even her period but she was better sure.

Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, I got my Nanites to put my sperm on infertile. I could turn it off." Chifuyu kissed his throat and with a soft bite, she cut him off, drawing a sharp gasp from him. "Maybe later. Right now, we have our little brothers and a tone of headaches to raise and we're still young. Maybe later."

Kerlongsj kissed her forehead. "I'll keep you on that." The two nuzzled, ready to enjoy the morning. But it was no enjoyment when a rocket got in and destroyed the room. The two remained in the bed, sharing an annoyed look.

A hyper voice came out from the rocket with a similar body.

"Chi-chan. How could you? Going over to a guy. I can't believe this. I remember you screaming my name." Kerlongsj looked from the hyper active bunny to his girlfriend.

"I take you screamed in anger instead of ecstasy." He made a dark chuckle.

"Indeed." Chifuyu got the message. They slowly looked to Tabane who began to think she made a capital mistake. Chifuyu could take her on one on one and Kerlongsj, how much she hated it, could take Chifuyu on plus he got his Nanites active.

Racing to her rocket, Kerlongsj pushed his hand on the ground. His Nanites shut her rocket down. "Well, it seems we got an unwanted visitor who can't leave?" Chifuyu admitted.

Irony had a way with Kerlongsj. Chifuyu grinned when Tabane backed down. Her grin grew wider when she took the girl from behind, trapping her.

"Chi-chan. You're still mad about that day?" Chifuyu's smile was angelic and pure evil.

"Of course not, Tabane. But I'm angry about you ruining quality time with my boyfriend." Kerlongsj walked slowly to the two.

Tabane noticed two things. The two were pissed off and were thinking the same thing. For that, they could abandon their morals for once.

The two were also star naked and they didn't seem to be bothered by that. "Hold her tight."

Kerlongsj touched her head and his Nanites got in her body. She felt the strength leaving her body. She slumped down. Chifuyu's grip on her got softer but strong enough to hold her. "What have you done?"

Kerlongsj grinned. Not as dark as before but Tabane gulped. This bunny invoked the Devil's wrath. "I downloaded my Nanites inside you. They have shut down your cellar improvements. It would make things easier, right, Chifu?" Chifuyu gave her boyfriend a nod.

Really, having a Nanite Hacker as boyfriend was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Kerlongsj grew wider but he waited until he got permission from Chifuyu to move on.

"I suppose you have an idea." Kerlongsj waited until Chifuyu stripped Tabane from her clothes and it didn't take long before she was as naked as the two. Kerlongsj gulped on the breasts.

These were massive compared to Chifuyu. Looking one last time for absolute confirmation, Chifuyu began to pinch Tabane's right breast and rub her clitoris while Kerlongsj inserted two fingers in her and began to suck on her left breast.

* * *

And that's it, guys. I have done a few lemons since last year but this is the most graphic I have ever done. Like I said above, you can thank some assholes from the Division for this piece of work to be this quickly updated.

I have also another reason why I wrote this. I have worked for two weeks on a dark, more serious rewrite from To the other end of the world. Some of you might have read it as At another world (AOW) for short.

I needed to put my mind on something else and this came out of it. What do you guys think of this?

The reason why I cut this off at this point, besides hoping more reviews, was because I still don't have enough experience for lemons if I look at it but if you guys can motivate me enough, I will write a continuation of Tabane's punishment.

Call me what you want but this was interesting to write for a change and the threesome would be even more rewarding to write. As hilarious it would be.

But like I'm going to do with all of my stories right now. What rewards me will get updated. For more loyal readers, there will be enough of my writings.

One thing I better mention. This is written in the To the other end time line. Because AOW is more dark, it would be harder to place it as universe. But I have made it for a lemon as well.

For next lemon, I have some things already planned, namely a lemon between Madoka and Cirluk in Hackers Love but that's for later.

I hope to see guys around and please leave a review.

Saluut.


	7. Nightmare

An idea I got for a while and I really wanted to put it online before I'm suspended for a computer coming week.

I got another lemon as ideas but that's for later. This is largely inspired by imherepresent and with the appearance of one, a large part of the ideas still go to me.

Btw. This leans closer at the story To the other end of the world than At another world. Just saying. Those Hacker fics have been doing pretty good jobs and I'm happy they're still a part of my writing. Given they were the ones who started my adventures on this site.

* * *

Chifuyu walked around the grounds that were the proud of the nation, the Infinite Stratos Academy. Or better said, what was left of it. The buildings and arenas were burning to the ground, the green fields had turned to dark with ashes from the fires.

She looked around and smirked on the dead bodies, laying everywhere. Hackers, Pilots, military, civilians, children, adults. It didn't matter to her. She had accepted her destiny of becoming a killer and the bloodshed that transpired on the school by her and her sisters was too good.

Her katana carried the blood of many who got in her way. Ichika had been safely put away, alongside many of his friends who couldn't leave him. All those girls would learn to live as slaves under her family. She blinked as she saw Mattheus laying on the ground, trying to protect Joel.

That filthy coward of a Hunter. She kicked at his corpse and saw he still clutched on his rifle, Chasseur. Gleefully, she took the gun and pulled the trigger aimed at his head. What was left of his head, blew up, making a nice headless corpse.

She broke his rifle in her hands. No man besides Ichika had the right to pilot the Infinite Stratos. She was happy and content her family finally broke this pathetic excuse of a school, happy to take her and Ichika back. To get her right ideal way of life. She noticed her sisters were rallying up the last of survivors, making one last slaughter party.

The eyes of those who lost all hope were something she could never grow tired from. She wanted to participate, to shed blood on those who deserved it but she had a bigger fish to fry. The scene and shouts were grotesque but for her, music came to live on this battlefield. Happy that everything had been gone.

No longer she would have to kneel to those filthy men ogling her with her eyes, no longer should she have to worry about those who admired her, no longer she would have to put up a front of an established, high-class lady. She was free from all that. But one last thing had to be done to destroy her past.

And this was something she should do alone. Without the help of her sisters. Blinking asides, she noticed a presence.

"Where do you think you're going, imouto?" She turned to see her older sister with two swords while she decapitated two of the Hacker Soldiers.

Chifuyu and Chigusa hated each other, even after all this but with Chifuyu back, her older sister could find a place of respect for her.

Chifuyu, despite still hating her, smiled at her older sister. "I'm going to see someone where nobody else can follow me. The last one who can defy us is still alive." She smiled as she showed the hand where a white Symbol was imprinted.

"You still have his link?" The insult was noticeable but for better matters, she decided to ignore her sister's remark.

"By using his link, he cannot access his full power. So with him gone, we can begin anew." Chigusa smiled.

"Why should you go so far? I do understand he is dangerous but there is no way he can fight back. His cause is broken, his soldiers are dead, his will to fight is gone. There is nothing he can do." Chifuyu smiled, the bloodlust pouring out from her.

"Even so, I want him to see what his selfishness brought him. I want him to suffer for what he did." Chifuyu left her sister, following the scent of his trail. He lost blood, enough for Chifuyu to follow. She walked in the end, the cliff where Ichika stood often after training. She found her prey sitting far enough.

Kerlongsj, while mortally wounded, was still breathing. From one eye casket, blood came, pouring out as he lost one eye in the fight. His Nanites couldn't deal with the pain coming from it. His body was stabbed and cut as his organs laid open, some of them already rotting. Jack laid further, the body dissolving. Kerlongsj pressed on the large wound on his shoulder, bleeding open.

He bit back the pain, coming from it. One of his feet were gone, a stump with a bone was all that was left. His other leg had a lot of cuts, making one solid mess. How easy he could have healed them.

His dark sweater had been cut apart, his sleeves were gone, his Hidden Blades were destroyed soon enough after the fight. Kerlongsj struggled against the tears.

Why? Why had things gone so wrong?

He turned his head, with even his great open wounds, his instincts didn't die. Turning his head, that besides an eye, the rest of his face was nearly cut apart, his right eye had as much hate he could muster.

It would have been more impressive if he wasn't kicked down like a dog.

"Chifuyu." The Hacker Devil spat out. He looked up to the woman he once loved. The only woman he ever loved. He fought back the tears, those who wanted to come out. After everything where they went through, she betrayed him. She cut down his troops, hoping he'd forgive her. Forget what she did.

Her betrayal caused that the man betrayed his own troops. His whole group wiped out by his naïve believe she loved him.

"Hey, darling. I knew you would survive our siege. I mean, there is no way you couldn't die that easy? And even so, I wouldn't allow it. I need you alive. I need you here breathing for me. So that would make it easier for me."

Her bliss was his greatest hurt. That she enjoyed his suffering that much it was nearly orgasmic for her.

She slowly took her katana and walked to him.

Kerlongsj closed his eye and looked up to the sky.

"Do it. I don't fear death. Frankly, I want it. I should have let Mattheus shoot you down when he could make the shot. I should have the first time I fucking met you." The growl caused the first Brunhilde to kick on his arm, breaking the already severely wounded bone.

Chifuyu smiled at his grunt.

"You stupid fool. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to keep you alive." Kerlongsj shock was read all over his face.

"I want you alive. I need you alive. I want you to live through this, knowing that you are the one who caused this. My mothers, my aunts, they will take pleasure in you." Kerlongsj bit back his pain.

She didn't just kill his best friends, his brother, his grandfather, she just wanted him to live through this.

"Please." He begged, his tears leaving his eye, the pathetic shout gripped her attention as she pointed the sword at his throat, drawing blood.

"Please, just.. just kill me already. I beg you. Just end my life and suffering." The tears faltered his voice as she smiled at the image. In the end, he broke like all men should.

"I want to die. I want the rest. I just don't want to live. Please, just kill me." Chifuyu put her sword back and walked to him.

"Pathetic." Was the last word he heard before she kicked him. Her kicks kept coming and coming, nearly breaking his body. She would make sure he would survive but that would be it. He needed to be alive. His suffering would bring her the best she'd ever had.

"Chifuyu."

He said.

"Chifuyu."

Again, his voice came out.

"Chifuyu, please wake up love." She heard his voice speaking.

Wake up? She tried to make sense out of it all.

Why would she wake up?

It began to make more sense as the images began to blur and her sight of Kerlongsj on the floor changed to him shaking her.

He was naked but just shirtless like he would normally sleep. No open wounds, just his scars like normal, his two eyes full of desperation.

"Chifuyu. Please wake up." She snapped out, tears coming down from her face. She flew past Kerlongsj, horrified and disgusted by the images she had just seen. She turned around and saw her lover sitting next to her.

He wore just a pajama trouser and his eyes were instead of sadness and hate filled with worry and love. Love for her.

She latched onto him, burying herself in his neck, she almost tried to squeeze the life out of him. She was happy he was there. And that he could hold her while she still vividly remembered the whole dream.

"Kerlsj." She felt his arms wrapped around her body, trying to sooth her after this.

By looking around, she noticed this was her room in her house. Her house, not that far from the school.

Right. She had a few days off and she and Ichika had taken Anaton and Kerlongsj so the two boys could work on Ichika's technique and she could escape her crazy academy.

Madoka decided to stay at the school with Cirluk. While the two made up, she still wasn't used to her sister. That now meant a bit more as she realized where the younger sister went through.

Nonetheless, her dream filled her with disgust. Disgust for herself as she felt Kerlongsj hugging her, bringing peace to her heart.

"Chifu. You scared me out my mind." He calmly said while he held on her body. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying out for all what happened.

"What happened?" She asked while Kerlongsj caressed her head. "You tell me. I found you like this. You were screaming and shouting. Please, tell me what happened?" Kerlongsj held on to his girlfriend who kept crying while muttering that she was sorry. Kerlongsj held on close to her, letting her cry out.

"Chifuyu. Please. Calm down." She was one of the bravest persons he knew. That she would be scared from a dream was beyond him but he had his duties and kept her in his arms until she finally calmed down.

Her eyes were red of the tears, her hair a complete mess but he could care less. Eventually, she let him go.

"I'm sorry." She spoke but Kerlongsj shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize but what has caused you to be like this?" She shuddered on the memory of her thoughts.

"Things. Horrible things. What I did. What I did to you." Kerlongsj looked puzzled on her answers but paused and got his answers.

"Nightmare about your family?" Chifuyu nodded in his answer. Since ever they escaped their family, she had been having frequent nightmares of what could happen to her and what she would do. Kerlongsj, on the other hand, got similar ones on what her family would do to his. Or what they would do to her.

Both slept in the same rooms ever since. While they had separate beds, Kerlongsj was the first to suffer from a nightmare causing Chifuyu to sleep in the same room ever since.

Even with the two being strong, neither of them had any way of dealing with PTSD. So they hoped they could live next on but that could wait.

Kerlongsj looked at Chifuyu trying to grasp the difference between reality and fantasy coming from her nightmare.

Chifuyu composed herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be a pain like that." Kerlongsj wrapped his arms around her.

"None of that. You were the one who got me out of my nightmares a few days ago. I have the same duty to you. Besides everything, I own for you for that." Chifuyu calmed down while her boyfriend put her down.

"I should be over it. I mean. With everything, I should be able to get it out my mind." Kerlongsj shook his head.

"Chifu. We're at war. Things like you having nightmares happen. Your nightmares can happen." She was cut off by his next line.

"But I'll do everything to make sure that doesn't happen." He said to her, assuring he would put his life for her on the line.

"Even so. I'm a pain." Chifuyu felt a kiss on her mouth, Kerlongsj rough lips on her, his tongue asking if she wanted to open up. He slowly entered her and pushed her down. His hands caressing her hair, pushing her softly down, she feeling his body pushing her down. While she didn't like the position where she would lie down, Kerlongsj on top made her feel safe and secure with his legs trapping her.

In this, she couldn't fight back or run away but nothing in her body screamed she had to run. Kerlongsj sighed when he let her go. The only thing that would stop the two from having more nightmares, especially for Chifuyu was for them to have a way to express the love they had.

Chifuyu let Kerlongsj control her, his arms going down to her white shirt, while still kissing her, she allowed him to let her undress her, to let him have complete control over her. She somewhere wanted this. Kerlongsj broke the kiss as he flipped the shirt over her head.

Chifuyu took her bra and unhooked it. Kerlongsj wasn't still used to that kind of action but he didn't mind. The black bra fell off, revealing her breasts.

The man cupped her cheek and began to kiss her again, the two played each other but nothing too erotic. This wasn't him getting off on her, this was him comforting his girlfriend who did the same thing to him.

Kerlongsj slowly went down to her tits, softly groping her and massaging her, enjoying the feeling in his hands, he slowly moved up and down, Chifuyu liking the course of actions by Kerlongsj, hoping he would hurry but if Kerlongsj was known, for one thing, he would always carry out his tasks thoroughly.

Chifuyu slowly went down to his trouser. Kerlongsj caught her hands and pinned her hands above her hands while still kissing her.

"No." He said breaking from her, Kerlongsj looking at her sternly. "We agreed that the one who comforted did everything. And I would feel bad if you acted."

"I thought we were going to make love." While the line could be more accusing, Kerlongsj knew that his woman wouldn't mean it.

"We are going to. But." He kissed her again.

"This is first me comforting you, Chifuyu Orimura. Making love and me getting off is everything second." He kissed her again but he would go down to her panties.

He could take his time but he couldn't just let her wait. She wanted this as much he did but rushing wasn't going to pull him or her any favors. He had to calm her down until she would finally go back to sleep.

He worked his boxers out and while still kissing her, he took his manhood to go down on her. Chifuyu broke him off, catching her breath.

"Go ahead. Please." Ironic. In her dream, he begged her to end his life while this time she was the one asking for it. Shaking the disgusting image, Kerlongsj entered her body, she felt him coming closer to her, she enjoyed the grip on her when he pushed closer. She wanted to tear up but she didn't.

Kerlongsj still, pinning her hands, moved his hips so they could find a rhythm. While the two were together for a long time, they didn't keep count on either their relationship nor the amount of time they made love, they just wanted to make sure they had more than just basic sex.

She was enjoying his actions, his movement. Like his first time, he wasn't rushing it. She had seen and heard enough. While sex could be vigorous and both had enough to keep up, they liked it to take a slower notch sometimes.

Especially with this, happening. She began to enjoy his movement. While Kerlongsj wasn't that much more experienced than her, they had nobody else they fucked, he learned not as fast as her.

He was good and while he sometimes was clumsy, he always made sure she was okay. He didn't want her hurt. Or better said, not in this.

Chifuyu rocked her hips softly with him. Kerlongsj let her wrist go and he pulled her up, so she sat in his lap. He still remained in control of her body but for him, this was easier to have some embracing.

Kerlongsj and she could keep up, Chifuyu finally forgetting the nightmare, focusing on Kerlongsj who softly rocked from below, giving her the comfort she needed. While he liked taking his time, Chifuyu's fatigue began to set in and Kerlongsj noticed he had to hurry. Working a bit faster on a notch, Chifuyu felt her body going at a faster pace, biting down on his neck.

"Kerl. Kerlongsj. What are… ngh…" Ignoring her, he made sure she was close to him. He enjoyed this action on her and he felt on her squirming, she was getting close. Biting down his own excitement, his hot semen got down the same time she had her climax, slumping down in his arms.

Kerlongsj caught his girlfriend falling asleep in his arms, her orgasm going down. Kerlongsj sighed. This was getting more and more difficult. Her nightmares were getting worse.

The Devil laid himself next to her, embracing Chifuyu as the two fell asleep.

Chifuyu dreamt again, this time her house was the scene. Besides Kerlongsj and herself, she saw a bunch of young kids that had traits from both the parents. She saw Anaton and Madoka talking, Ichika having a girl in his lap.

Her new family might not be orthodox but it was certainly worth it. She hoped one day, it would end like that.

* * *

Well, this was really new. While I have done lemons before, with every new time, I feel like I'm getting better and better. While this wasn't as erotic, I really wanted to do so for a while. The ideas come from a few RWBY fics I read before. Speaking of them, I don't think those will catch a very soon update.

That asides, this is most likely the very last chapter for 2016.

Can't believe it. I have grown this much on this year. Well, I hope 2017 will be a lot better. Happy New Year everyone.

Saluut.


End file.
